


Early-morning Exercises

by nitschieh



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Wood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4439579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/pseuds/nitschieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izuki wakes up next to his boyfriend way too early on a Sunday morning and can't fall asleep anymore. They use the time wisely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early-morning Exercises

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Утренняя разминка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804491) by [CallMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMe/pseuds/CallMe)



> This fanfic was a birthday present for my super important friend Cheryl who suffers with me through rare-pair hell. Love you, Cheryl <333
> 
> Also, beta'd by the lovely wingroad (check out her Kagakuro fics on tumblr, she's great!)

Shun is tossing around in bed on a Sunday morning. It’s not that he doesn’t want to sleep anymore; it’s just that he can’t. He tries to keep his movements to a minimum while finding a comfortable position to hopefully fall asleep again. Sure enough, the boy next to him stirs awake after a few minutes. The arms around Shun’s waist tighten for a moment before the grip loosens.

“Hng, Shun-chan, you okay? How late is it?”

On one hand Shun feels guilty for waking Takao up, but at the same time he’s kind of glad. It makes his hopes go up that the younger teen might help him with his… condition.

He takes a quick glance at the clock on Takao’s nightstand and answers, “It’s 6:12am and I’m fine. I’ve just got a tiny problem that’s kinda hard to deal with when you’re lying right next to me.”

Takao is obviously still mostly asleep because it takes him several long moments before he props his head up on his hand and looks at him through a sleepy, yet mischievous gaze.

“Shun-chan, you got a morning wood?”

Shun doesn’t need to answer, because Takao’s leg snakes around his hip and softly presses against the length tenting up Shun’s pyjama pants. Shun lets out a strangled moan, Takao snickers.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Takao moves his leg once more and Shun involuntarily bucks his hips against him. The younger giggles again, his voice still raspy from sleep.

“Wow, it’s bad, huh?”

Shun lets out an actual whimper and nods. He knows he looks desperate; but then again, he is. Before Takao even opens his mouth the next time his hand gently slides down Shun’s chest as if looking for directions.

“Want me to give you a hand?”

Shun nods again. This time he tries to hide his desperation; unfortunately, he knows he fails. He doesn’t have the time to feel frustrated about his lack of self-restraint, though, because just a second later Takao’s hand pushes down the waistband of Shun’s pants just enough so his dick springs free, and takes it in his hand. Shun lets out a relieved sigh before his voice gets caught in his throat when Takao starts pumping slowly.

Almost immediately, Shun’s hips start moving in the same rhythm as the hand jerking him off. Takao breathes against his nape when he murmurs, “You know, Shun-chan, it’s not _that_ small of a problem.”

Shun chokes on a hiccup at the words. He keeps rocking his hips but averts his eyes. Takao chuckles at his hairline and gently nips at his neck.

“Don’t get all shy on me now. You’re the one who woke me at 6 on a Sunday morning to help you with your rock-hard dick.”

Shun can’t hold another whimper in. He finally faces his boyfriend again and looks at him through half-lidded eyes. His face feels hot and he’s got a pretty good image of what he must be looking like to Takao. Judging by the latter’s subtle gulp it has the exact same effect Shun was hoping for.

“It’s not that I woke you up on purpose. And what do you think, whose fault it is that you had to propose such an activity?”

Takao’s constant nibbling at Shun’s nape is shortly interrupted by a sharp pain as his teeth sink into the flesh, slightly harder than before. Shun hisses but the pain is soon forgotten when Takao soothingly laps at the spot with his tongue and leaves a wet trail. Both of them know he’ll leave a mark soon and even though they’ll have to deal with unpleasant questions later neither of them cares at the moment; quite the contrary, it’s actually a huge turn on.

“So, it’s my fault now?”

Shun feels Takao’s voice vibrate against his skin more than he actually hears it. Another louder moan escapes his lips between all the stifled ones and his lover’s low voice keeps teasing him.

“Still coming up with excuses, huh?”

Takao squeezes his hand a bit tighter around Shun’s cock to emphasise his point and all Shun can do for the moment is choke on a groan and shake his head. When the grip loosens a bit again Shun grabs Takao’s pyjama shirt and drags him down closer into a deep kiss. They’re both still tired so their tongues dance lazily together. But that’s what they need this early in the morning and then Shun pulls back eventually all they can feel is disappointment at the loss of contact.

Shun shakes his head again and gasps out while Takao keeps stroking him, “I’m not trying to make up excuses. It’s just that I get really fired up when you’re so hot.”

For a second, Shun wonders how he still has enough of his brain power left to come up with - admittedly bad - puns but then Takao focuses his attention on himself again and he almost comes right on the spot.

“Fuck, Shun-chan, you can’t just say that. … Can you touch me, too?”

Takao roughly presses his groin against the side of Shun’s thigh to show him just _how desperately_ he needs to get some friction _right now_. Shun is more than happy to comply and turns on his side to face Takao and get better access to his dick. They work together; Takao pushes the blanket back with his free hand while Shun pulls down his pants and takes his already hard cock in his other. They meet each other halfway in another deep kiss.

Soon, they find a rhythm they can both adjust to and their kiss is the only way to keep them quiet and from waking Takao’s family. It doesn’t take much longer until Shun’s movements get sloppier and he breathes a single, “Tissue!” against Takao’s lips. His lover reacts quickly and reaches out in a practiced manner to where the kleenex box is standing on his bedside drawer. It takes Shun all of his willpower to hold out until Takao presses the tissue against the tip of his cock before he cums. He lets out a strangled sob of Takao’s name but never stops moving his hand. Even though he feels like just going back to sleep Shun keeps twisting his wrist and stroking while Takao cleans him up properly. He still doesn’t stop for even a second when they continue their kiss from earlier.

It doesn’t take Takao much longer to reach his climax, either, and by the time Shun’s cleaned him up both of them feel nothing but content. Shun lies back down next to his boyfriend. His fingers immediately reach out to curl around Takao’s and without a warning he starts giggling quietly. When he opens his eyes again, he can see Takao looking at him fondly.

“What’s so funny?”

Shun stretches a little to press a soft kiss against Takao’s swollen lips.

“Good morning.”

Takao’s mouth pulls into a wide smile as well and he mirrors Shun’s words and action. This time, their kiss lingers and they lazily move their lips together until their bodies remind them of the early hour. At first, Takao still tries to stifle his yawns but Shun soon joins him. With one last kiss to the tip of his nose Shun turns around so that his boyfriend can take him into his arms. They pull the blanket back over their bodies and the warmth it’s spreading throughout Shun’s body is intensified by Takao’s chest pressing against his back.

Shun is almost instantly asleep when Takao suddenly murmurs right next to his ear, “A shower would’ve been nice…”

Shun first groans in agreement, but quickly another grin appears on his lips.

“Let me show you later what a shower can be used for as well.”

Takao huffs a laugh against Shun’s nape and gently kisses the same spot before he says in a low, sleepy voice, “Sure, let’s do that.”

They quickly drift off into sleep once more in high anticipation of waking up again soon.


End file.
